hannabarbera_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanna-Barbera's Superstars Show
Hanna-Barbera's Superstars Show is an American animated television series created by Rebecca Himot and Tramm Wigzell. produced by Hanna-Barbera Cartoons and Warner Bros. Animation, that originally aired from 2019 to 2024. Hanna-Barbera's Superstars Show is a spin-off of the popular short-lived Hanna-Barbera series Hanna-Barbera's Works, and featured many Hanna-Barbera Works shorts as well as new shorts created specifically for the spin-off series. Premise The basic premise is that Penelope Pitstop and his friends run a dinner theater club called the "Superstars Show" in downtown Hanna-Barbera, which shows Hanna-Barbera cartoons as part of its floor shows. Located at a corner of an intersection on Hanna-Barbera Street, the club is considered a very popular destination by the local populace. Some episodes have specific themes, with cartoons to fit that episode's theme. The theme is usually not beneficial to at least one character Each episode explores the comical mishaps of Penelope and his associates running the club, which are used as wraparounds for Tom and Jerry, Atom Ant, Snooper and Blabber, Squiddly Diddly, Yogi Bear, Wally Gator, Touché Turtle and Dum Dum, Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long, Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har, Breezly and Sneezly, Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse, Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks cartoons (some of which are classic theatrical cartoons from the 1940s, 1950s and 1960s but most of which are reruns from Hanna-Barbera's Works). Characters *Penelope Pitstop (voiced by Nicole Parker): Penelope Pitstop is an entertainment superstar and general manager/co-owner/master of ceremonies of the Superstars Show. Penelope is most visible as the club's flamboyant theater host and, in practice, leaves most of the club's management to the other staff. *Peter Perfect (voiced by Diedrich Bader): Peter Perfect is Penelope's boyfriend, show planner and bookkeeper. Peter is responsible for much of the club's day-to-day administration. Her cool, rational personality has kept the club running in times of crisis. *Dick Dastardly and Muttley (voiced by Peter Woodward and Billy West): Dick Dastardly and Muttley and assistant manager/co-owner of the Superstars Show. Dick Dastardly and Muttley is responsible for the overall customer service at the club and attends to the needs of the club's VIP guests. He secretly covets Penelope's fame and position at the club and tries to use every opportunity to usurp the top job but his guilty conscience prevents him from following through with his plans. *Lazy Luke (voiced by Rob Paulsen): Lazy Luke and reservation clerk. Somewhat frivolous, Lazy harbors ambitions to perform on-stage at the club with various acts. *Tiny and Bella – The Gruesome Twosome (voiced by Billy West and Tom Kenny): Tiny and Bella and head waiter of the club. Clumsy yet lovable, Tiny and Bella manages the club's restaurant operations. *Sawtooth (voiced by Billy West): Sawtooth and club mascot. *I.Q. Ickly (voiced by Jill Talley): I.Q. Ickly is Penelope's long-time friend and technician. I.Q. Ickly runs and maintains the club's technical equipment including lights, loudspeakers and video players. *Red Max (voiced by Jim Cummings): Red Max and valet parking attendant. *The Ant Hill Mob (voiced by Jim Cummings): The Ant Hill Mob and a house band with alternating names such as "The Antstreet Boys", "Antwork", "Kid Mob" and "The Splashing Pumpkins". *Blubber Bear (voiced by Frank Welker): Blubber Bear and executive chef of the club. A notorious glutton, Gus sometimes eats the food he prepares for the guests just before it is served. *Mike (voiced by Rod Roddy): Mike is a talking microphone and announcer. He usually assists Penelope in presenting and ending events on-stage nightly. *Penguin waiters: The penguin waiters are the waiting staff of the club. According to an advertisement at the club, they are also available for hire on a temporary basis. *The Hooded Claw (voiced by Jim Cummings): The Hooded Claw is the club's greedy landlord, who often attempts to shut the theater down for his own personal gain by sabotaging the show, since Penelope Pitstop's contract states that the club stays open only for as long as the show goes on. Superstars Show locations Below are descriptions of the areas within the club itself. Location :The club at the beginning of the opening credits is said to be located at Hanna-Barbera. Foyer :There is also a small lounge for guests waiting to be seated. Dick Dastardly and Muttley can usually be found here greeting visitors personally; often with a handshake. Lazy Luke works at a reception desk situated just outside the restaurant/theater area, helping guests to book reservations or assist with any requests they may have. Outside, Red Max assists visitors in parking their cars at a nearby lot owned by the club. Restaurant / Theater :One of the busiest areas of the club, this wide, spacious area has at least thirty tables that can seat over 120 people. Given the wide variety of clientele at the club, which includes Grape Ape, the amount of seating at the club could vary wildly at times. Tiny and Bella and the penguin waiters take orders and deliver various dishes, ranging from conventional to outlandish, to the guests. At the far end of the area is a stage where performances of all sorts are conducted, including that of The Ant Hill Mob. There is also a huge TV screen in the stage background to show cartoons. Penelope often hosts the night's events on-stage. Backstage :This area behind the stage is restricted only to club staff and performers hired by the club. Located here are staff offices, dressing rooms, storage rooms and an employee rest area. This area has direct access to the club's kitchen. The back entrance to the club and the door to the prop room are also located here. Minnie is often seen here using a PDA to assist in keeping the night's schedule on track or directing guest star performers to the stage. Kitchen :All types of ingredients and cooking equipment can be found here to cater to the wide and, often, exotic palates of the club's clientele. There is also a cold storage room to store fresh meat and other perishable foods. Blubber Bear works here nightly to prepare various dishes for the guests, but he sometimes eats said dishes before they reach the tables. Control Room :From this room, located behind and above the restaurant/theater area, much of the technical equipment at the club is operated. The club's collection of cartoons is stored here as well. Through a window that overlooks the restaurant/theater area, I.Q. Ickly operates the lights, the loudspeakers and various record players (for example, (for example, DVD or VHS players) players) to show cartoons at Peter's direction. Characters by movie/TV show *Wacky Races: Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Penelope Pitstop, Lazy Luke and Blubber Bear, Red Max, Peter Perfect, I.Q. Ickly, The Gruesome Twosome, The Ant Hill Mob and Sawtooth. *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop: The Hooded Claw *Mgm Cartoons: Tom, Jerry, Mother woodpecker, Baby woodpecker, Mother duck, Quacker, The Lion, Jerry's cousin, Butch the cat, Spike and Tyke, Droopy, Butch the Dog and Nibbles. *The Flintstones: Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Baby Puss, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Hoppy, Mr. Slate, The Gruesomes and The Great Gazoo. *Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley and Scooby-Dum. *Yogi Bear and Huckleberry Hound: Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Ranger Smith, Cindy Bear, Snagglepuss, Yakky Doodle, Huckleberry Hound, Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks, Hokey Wolf. *Quick Draw McGraw: Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Snooper and Blabber. *The Smurfs: Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Brainy Smurf, Gargamel, Azreal, Johan and Peewit. *Magilla Gorilla: Magilla Gorilla, Mr. Peebles, Ogee, Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse, Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long. *Peter Potamus: Peter Potamus, Breezly and Sneezly, Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey. *Jonny Quest: Jonny Quest, Dr. Benton, Quest Race Bannon, Hadji Bandit. *Space Ghost: Space Ghost, Zorak, Brak. *Top Cat: Top Cat, Officer Dibble, Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Fancy-Fancy, Spook, Brain. *Atom Ant and Secret Squirrel: Atom Ant, Secret Squirrel, Squiddly Diddly, Precious Pupp,·The Hillbilly Bears' ·Winsome Witch. *The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series: Wally Gator, Touché Turtle and Dum Dum, Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har. *Grape Ape: Grape Ape, Beegle Beagle. *The Jetsons: George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Rosie the Robot Maid, Mr. Spacley *Other characters: Jabberjaw, Mumbly, Speed Buggy, Captain Caveman, Snorks, SWAT Kats (Razor and T-Bone), Loopy De Loop, Kwicky Koala. *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!: Grifter Chizzling, Snively Chizzling, Barn Dance Woman and Police Sergeant *Charlotte's Web: Charlotte A. Cavatica and Templeton *Jetsons: The Movie: Rudy-2, Lucy-2 and Teddy-2 *Tom and Jerry: The Movie: Robyn Starling, Pristine Figg, Dr. Applecheek, Daddy Starling, Puggsy, Frankie Da Flea, Lickboot, Captain Kiddie, Squawk, Ferdinand, Straycatcher #1 and Straycatcher #2. *Once Upon a Forest: Abigail, Russell, Edgar, Michelle, Bosworth, Willy and Waggs *Inside Out: Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear, Disgust, Bing-Bong, Riley Anderson, Jordan *Zootopia: Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Flash, Finnick, Bellwether, Officer Clawhauser, Gazelle, Mayor Lionheart, Gideon Grey, Duke Weaselton, Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. Production The show was produced by Hanna-Barbera Cartoons and Warner Bros. Animation, and originally aired from 2019 to 2024, running for 502 episodes. The show is one of many Hanna-Barbera cartoon series made in the widescreen HD format. The theme song is performed by Brian Setzer. Episodes Category:2019 Category:TV Series Category:Hanna-Barbera series and characters Category:Superstars Category:2024 Category:Yogi Bear Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Scooby-Doo Category:The Jetsons Category:The Flintstones Category:Warner Bros. Category:TV Shows Category:Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Category:Wacky Races Category:Inside Out Category:Zootopia